He mele no Astrid
by MeimiCaro
Summary: TWO-SHOT. Los catorce años son una edad muy importante para todo vikingo. Por ello, el comienzo debe ser memorable ¿Quién le iba a decir a Astrid que el día de su cumpleaños estaría plagado de tales sorpresas?
1. He mele no Astrid

**Puede que alguien lo haya adivinado con el título, pero este fic se llama 'He mele no Astrid' porque utilicé como banda sonora la canción 'He mele no Lilo', de la película 'Lilo &amp; Stitch'. Si, lo sé, me complico muchí~simo la vida jajajajajajaja Si alguien quiere escuchar la canción mientras lee, perfecto. En mi opinión le da un puntillo bastante particular.**

**Quería comentar otra cosa. Este es un one-shot y, como tal, puede leerse como una historia independiente, pero, para los que lean el fic 'Fly with me', será una especie de spin-off. No cambia en nada la trama, solo es un complemento. Además, todo sucede antes de 'Fly with me'. Lo meciono porque se pueden encontrar semejanzas.**

**Bueno, sin más demora, os dejo libres para leer.**

**¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

**He mele no Astrid**

Una de las principales características de las tribus vikingas era su escasa población. La resistencia contra el frío y la difícil tarea de obtener alimento en terrenos tan hostiles como los propios de las islas del norte complicaban arduamente el crecimiento de la población. Bueno, y las guerras contra los dragones, por supuesto.

Por ello, todos se conocían entre sí y cada cumpleaños era una gran celebración. Aunque también era verdad que los vikingos no necesitaban demasiadas excusas para organizar una fiesta. Bastante difícil era vivir el día a día como para resistirse a una.

Había una celebración que poseía especial fuerza. Cuando un joven cumplía los 14 años. Se festejaban dos cosas: En primer lugar, que el niño había crecido, entrando en el camino de los adultos. El joven ya no era una presa fácil de las terribles enfermedades del invierno. En segundo lugar, ya sería capaz de empezar a entrenarse para alzar un arma en el campo de batalla.

Por ello, la celebración se hacía a lo grande en el Gran Salón. Había comida, bebida, y toda la aldea le hacía regalos al cumpleañero. Desde sus primeras armas hasta hombreras de metal o botas nuevas.

Hipo, después de tener ese pensamiento en su cabeza durante días había llegado al punto de tener pesadillas con ello. Se despertó sobresaltado, con el sonido burlesco de las bromas de toda la tribu. Le costó un minuto reorganizar su cabeza y darse cuenta de que solo había sido un sueño. Al menos por el momento.

El joven vikingo no tenía miedo a su cumpleaños, al menos no aún, puesto que todavía quedaban varios meses para ello. No, lo que le aterrorizaba era lo que iba a suceder ese mismo día. El cumpleaños de Astrid.

Llevaba días preparando su regalo, pero cuanto más avanzaba, más dudaba. Al trabajar en la herrería, había visto a mucha gente hacerle encargos a Bocón. Es más, en más de uno de ellos había trabajado. Más de la mitad de esos trabajos tenían que ser "secreto", al menos hasta esa noche. La mayoría era arsenal para un guerrero, lo cual no era de extrañar, estábamos hablando de Astrid Hofferson después de todo, la vikinga más fuerte, ruda e inteligente de todo Mema.

Y, mientras, ¿qué es lo que hacia él? Preparar una estúpida e insignificante joya. Probablemente no llegaba ni siquiera a eso. Hipo se hizo una bola, amortiguando un gemido de vergüenza con sus rodillas. Iba a hacer el ridículo, iba a hacer un espantoso ridículo. Delante de toda la aldea y, en especial, de Astrid y su padre. Casi podía escuchar las burlas de Mocoso, las cuales se volverían eternas y tendrían su eco en el resto de habitantes de Mema, ver la mirada decepcionada de su padre y la escéptica de Astrid.

De repente, el recuerdo de sus bocetos, toda su planificación, y el trabajo a escondidas volvieron a él, probablemente porque su mente comenzaba a despejarse. Mandó sus mantas al suelo con una patada torpe y furiosa. Si no le regalaba algo a Astrid, sería una vergüenza de todas formas, y no podía evitar sentir rabia ante la posibilidad de que todo su tiempo se hubiera visto desperdiciado en algo que nunca iba a llegar a su legítimo dueño, que nunca iba a ver la luz. Con ese pensamiento se levantó y fue la lavarse la cara, con la intensión que quitarse los residuos del sueño.

Después de eso no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Desayuno y corrió hacia la herrería. Pasó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde trabajando codo con codo con Bocón. Aún quedaban muchas cosas que terminar y que tenían que ser entregadas ese día sin falta.

\- A la gente le encanta esperar a última hora.- Comentó Bocón, mientras abrillantaba un hacha.

\- Los vikingos disfrutan la vida al límite, supongo. En todos los aspectos.- Contestó Hipo, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras liberaba la mesa de todas las herramientas que había en ella.

\- Sí, y creo que delante mío tengo a uno.- Dijo, alzando una de sus peludas y rubias cejas, observándole con una expresión divertida.

Hipo sintió que se sonrojaba hasta los topes. Era imposible que Bocón supiera en que había estado trabajando, había tenido muchísimo cuidado con ello. Pero, al parecer, el viejo vikingo había sido lo suficientemente perspicaz para suponer en que había estado trabajando el pequeño pecoso en sus noches en vela.

\- Anda, vete. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Yo terminaré los pedidos que quedan y mantendré la forja preparada hasta que llegues.

Hipo no necesitó escuchar nada más. Se quitó el delantal de cuero a toda velocidad y salió de la herrería como una exhalación. La idea de poder terminar, por fin, todos los planes que había estado realizando durante días, le llenó las venas de un fuego intenso, poniéndole el corazón a mil.

Para su sorpresa, logró correr todo el camino a la playa sin chocarse con nadie ni tropezar, lo cual era una proeza. Y, si sus cálculos mentales no le fallaban, lo había hecho en un tiempo récord. Se quitó las botas y la camisa de lino verde y las resguardó en una enorme roca. Quizás era la adrenalina, pero no sintió frío, pese a que únicamente vestía sus pantalones de cuero. Corriendo por la blanca y fina arena, llegó al agua. Sin pensárselo dos veces, comenzó a nadar. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejado de la costa y dejó de percibir el suelo a sus pies, se sumergió. Ya había hecho esas inmersiones antes, así que sabía muy bien lo que buscaba. No tardó demasiado en hallar el alijo de ostras, semiescondidas en las grandes rocas, junto a las algas. Utilizando la ligera navaja que llevaba en una de las ligas que sujetaba sus pantalones, empezó a guerrear para abrirla. Pero, al igual que el resto de los habitantes de esa isla, eran duras guerreras. Tardó, y casi se ahoga en el proceso, pero, al fin, logró obtener tres blancas y brillantes perlas.

Emergió, y se sorprendió al descubrir la necesidad de aire que tenía. Se tomó un par de minutos para recuperar el aliento antes de comenzar la vuelta a tierra.

Al volver a sentir la arena, blanca y suave, bajo sus pies, comenzó a correr. Ni siquiera recordó recoger su camisa y sus botas. Emprendió el camino de vuelta a todo tropel. Cuando llegó a la aldea, estaba desierta, pero podía escucharse el bullicio del Gran Salón. La fiesta ya había comenzado.

Bocón, como le había prometido, permanecía en la herrería, manteniendo el fuego vivo. Cuando le vio atravesar el umbral, arqueó una ceja, observando su empapado aspecto. Pero, en lugar de comentar nada, le dio una palmada en el hombro y salió del lugar, en dirección a la fiesta.

Hipo no tenía tiempo que perder. La adrenalina seguía rugiendo por sus venas, así que estaba centrado en lo que tenía que hacer. Fue al habitáculo en el que realizaba sus diseños. De uno de los cajones de su mesa, sacó una pequeña caja de madera y retiró lo que había en su interior. Fue raudamente a la forja. Se encontró con un pequeño caldero, el cual se hallaba próximo a la forja, y solían utilizar para las piezas más pequeñas. Había una cantidad minima de acero, justo en su punto. Hipo se prometió comprarle un tonel del mejor aguamiel a Bocón.

Puso una pequeña gota en el centro de la pieza y colocó, con unas pinzas finas, las perlas sobre ella. La sumergió en agua fría y se aseguró de que estuviera bien compactada antes de secarla y guardarla de nuevo en su caja.

Sus pies no tardaron demasiado en volver a ponerse en un frenético movimiento. Antes de darse cuenta, ya había atravesado las enormes puertas del Gran Salón.

Todo el mundo bebía, se divertía y reía estruendosamente. Astrid era el centro de toda la congregación, rodeada de regalos ya desenvueltos. Había ropajes nuevos, botas, hombreras de metal, abrigos y un hacha reluciente, la cual Astrid mantenía entre sus manos con una mirada brillante.

Cuando la gente se percató de su presencia, comenzó a callarse, hasta el punto de quedarse totalmente en silencio. Y cómo no hacerlo, si Hipo aparecía con esas pintas. El pecoso vikingo siempre había sido muy peculiar, pero cada día se superaba, o eso es lo que opinaba Astrid, la cual lo observaba anonadada. Pese a que estaban en verano, a esas horas hacía un frío horripilante. Y a Hipo no se le ocurría otra cosa que aparecer con un pantalón como única vestimenta ¡No llevaba botas siquiera! Además, estaba empapado de los pies a la cabeza.

Hipo, por su parte, empezó a perder toda la confianza que lo había acompañado ese día. Se había centrado en sus tareas, por lo que había mantenido alejados a los malos pensamientos, y la adrenalina le había permitido cumplir con éxito esa labor. Pero, ahora, ante la mirada analítica de todas las personas del pueblo, los cuales lo observaban sorprendidos, empezó a sentirse nervioso. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que se había dejado la ropa en la playa y, como todo estaba preparado en la herrería, el calor del fuego no había sido suficiente para secarle. Además. haciendo una vista rápida entre el resto de presentes y el suyo, era obvio que iba a ser la burla.

Miró sus pies desnudos, los cuales empezaban a estar rodeados por un incómodo charco frío en el suelo, e inspiró hondo. Recuperó los pensamientos que había tenido esa mañana y se encaminó hacia la mesa de Astrid. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Nadie abrió la boca, ni siquiera Mocoso o los gemelos, lo cual ya era decir. Astrid lo observaba totalmente perpleja, y no podía evitar parpadear muchas veces, tratando de descubrir si lo que tenía frente a sí, ese Hipo calado hasta los huesos y con el delgado pecho al descubierto, era real. Si Hipo no hubiera estado tan nervioso, se habría reído. Gobernado por el miedo a empezar a tartamudear, le tendió su regalo sin decir nada.

Astrid lo tomó con cuidado. Era una sencilla caja de madera, con delicados signos vikingos y dragones diminutos como decoración alrededor del cierre metálico. La abrió con cuidado y no pudo evitar encontrarse sin aliento ante lo que encontró dentro. Colocado sobre un pequeño cojín azul, de una tela brillante que no pudo identificar, había una flor de cristal. La extrajo lentamente, temiendo que el simple contacto pudiera romperla, y la expuso a la luz. Se trataba de una flor de cuarzo blanco, con los límites reforzados con acero, y el centro decorado con tres preciosas perlas, pálidas y brillantes. Era un objeto precioso y muy laborioso.

Astrid brincó ligeramente de su asiento al escuchar la risa de Hipo y desvió su mirada de la joya para centrarla en él. Se estaba peinando los descontrolados cabellos castaños, tratando de sacudirse un poco los restos de agua, y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Al no llevar camisa, Astrid pudo apreciar con detenimiento su respiración, la cual parecía más alterada de lo normal.

\- No hace falta que lo trates con tanto cuidado, no se va a romper tan fácilmente.- Hipo estaba reprimiendo la risa como podía, pero le estaba resultando muy difícil. La expresión maravillada de Astrid había derrumbado todas sus defensas y sintió que si a ella le gustaba tanto el presente le daba igual lo que pensara el resto.

\- ¿Probaste a golpearlo o algo para hacer esa afirmación?- Astrid se reprendió internamente nada más salieron esas palabras de su boca. Era la primera vez que le regalaban algo tan bonito y delicado, y no sabía como hacer frente a la vergüenza que sentía. Pero, no sabía porque, Hipo no se lo tomó a mal.

\- No, pero lo diseñé con la intención de que no se rompiera con facilidad. Esos materiales son más fieros de lo que aparentan.

\- ¿Diseñar? - Preguntó, sin entender. - ¿Lo has hecho tú?

\- ¿Por qué crees que voy así? - Cuestionó él en respuesta, con una sonrisa divertida.

Astrid no tardó en comprender lo que quería decir. La falta de ropa, su cuerpo empapado hasta los huesos... ¡Las perlas! Se había quedado con la boca seca y la voz no le salía. Pero, al parecer, eso no les pasaba a los que la rodeaban. No tardó en escucharse en murmullo de asombro en la sala.

La vergüenza volvió a inundar las venas de Hipo, el cual se sorprendió por el repentino arranque de tranquilidad que le había inundado al hablar con Astrid. Un estremecimiento de frío le recorrió la columna, como una mano helada, y decidió que era hora de irse.

\- Felicidades, milady.- Murmuró cabizbajo, aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchara.

Y, con esas palabras, se retiró rápidamente. Según avanzaba por las escaleras, el bullicio reanudaba su marcha en el interior del salón. Ya había descendido la escalinata cuando escuchó un grito a sus espaldas. Alguien gritando su nombre.

Astrid estaba bajando a toda prisa, con la cajita en mano. Con su paso rápido, no tardó en estar a su altura, y ni siquiera le faltaba el aliento.

\- No me diste la oportunidad de agradecerte.- Le recriminó, con el ceño fruncido.

Hipo no se esperaba eso. El hecho de que a ella le gustara, aparentemente, su regalo, ya estaba fuera de sus planes. Pero el hecho de que fuera en su busca, intentando mantener una conversación con él, era casi paranormal.

\- Bueno, yo...- Comenzó a decir, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Ya le parecía un milagro que no tartamudeara.

\- Muchas gracias Hipo, es precioso.- Dijo Astrid, con una cálida sonrisa honesta que dejó a Hipo en las nubes.

\- Me alegro de que te guste.- Contestó, tomando un par de mechones de su fleco y jugando con ellos.

Se recriminó al momento por hacerlo, puesto que era un signo de debilidad, un mal hábito que tenía cuando se ponía nervioso, pero no lo pudo evitar.

Aunque mantenía su sonrisa, una parte de Astrid estaba sorprendida. Era extraño que entablara conversación con Hipo, en realidad, era extraño que alguien entablera conversación con él de forma voluntaria, salvo Bocón y su padre. Más extraño era aún que ella se mostrara tan abierta. Y, ahí estaba ella, buscando a Hipo con al intención de hablar con él. Había disfrutado la escueta conversación que habían mantenido antes en el Gran Salón, y se le había quedado corta. Con el resto había intercambiado un par de palabras de agradecimiento y listo, pero algo tenía Hipo. No sabía qué exactamente, puesto que era obvio que no cumplía los cánones vikingos, pero... Quizás era su sonrisa tímida o su sentido del humor, tan fresco, natural y un poco irónico.

\- Lo trataré con cuidado y lo tendré a buen recaudo en mi habitación.- Continuó, esperando que Hipo la mirara a los ojos.

El joven la observó, sorprendido, y sintió como la realidad volvía a él. Lo iba a mantener escondido en su habitación, en un lugar donde nadie más lo viera, quizás ni ella misma.

\- Ya me extrañaba que lo usaras.- Comentó, con una risa nerviosa, la cual intentaba ocultar el molesto dolor que le había presionado las costillas.

\- ¿Usarlo? Es una flor decorativa, ¿no?- Preguntó confundida, ante lo que Hipo frunció el ceño.

Sin decir nada, Hipo abrió la caja de madera, la cual aún estaba en las manos de Astrid y extrajo con delicadeza la flor. Sus dedos, delgados y largos, la atraparon tenazmente. Con la otra rebuscó bajo el cojín, hallando una varilla fina de metal. Hipo le mostró la varilla y el reverso de la flor a Astrid. La joven ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa, sin mucho éxito.

\- Es un pasador .- Reconoció y su voz salió de sus labios como un suspiro.

\- Por eso te decía que está hecho para enfrentarse a un par de batallas.- Comentó Hipo tímidamente. - No se romperá porque lo uses.

Astrid lo observó enternecida y maravillada, hasta que una divertida idea se cruzó por su mente y en sus labios bailó una juguetona sonrisa. Sin mediar palabra, desató la liga que anudaba su pelo y comenzó a deshacer su trenza. Hipo la observó perplejo. Más atónito se quedó cuando se dio la vuelta, con la melena rubia extendida por su espalda.

\- Vamos, ¿a qué esperas para ponérmelo? - Preguntó aparentemente impaciente, aunque en realidad se estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

Hipo no dijo nada, sino que se acercó, receloso, a ella. No podía evitar que le temblaran las manos, pero, ¿quién podía culparle? Era extraordinariamente inusual ver a Astrid con su suave y dorado cabello suelto. El leve aroma a miel y flores que desprendía, se intensificó. Dejó la flor y la delgada barra de metal en las manos de la joven y tomó unos mechones nacientes de una de sus sienes para trenzarlo. Luego, repitió el mismo proceso con el otro lado. Unió las suaves trenzas con sus manos y las entrelazó con el pasador. Cuando hubo terminado, dio un paso atrás.

Astrid tomó su mano, y lo guió escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la herrería. El lugar estaba calentito porque Hipo, con las prisas, había dejado la forja prendida. Pero, al no haber suficiente leña, se había ido consumiendo, sin riesgo alguno. Astrid se acercó a las armas de mayor envergadura, como las hachas y las espadas, que estaban colgadas de una de las paredes. Se observó desde diferentes ángulos y analizó su apariencia con atención. Aunque no se consideraba una chica vanidosa que se pasara el día ante su reflejo, le gustó lo que recibió. El color blanco penetrante del cuarzo tenía suficiente fuerza para no confundirse con el intenso cabello rubio que estaba recogido bajo él. Y las perlas brillaban cálidamente con la luz del fuego. Astrid sintió algo parecido a un peso en su corazón, un anclaje. Significaba que ese objeto se había vuelto algo inusitadamente importante para ella, aunque no entendiera totalmente las razones. Durante ese día, solo le había ocurrido con la reluciente hacha que le habían regalado sus padres. Y, en toda su vida, podía contar con los dedos de una mano el número de ocasiones en las que se había repetido ese fenómeno. Por ello, disfrutó con delicia el cálido sentimiento que le calentó el pecho, sin preocuparse por la razón de que se diera todo eso.

Hipo se había apoyado en una mesa cercana al fuego y la observaba con nerviosismo.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué flor es? No me suena.

\- Es un lirio blanco. No procede de estas tierras. La descubrí gracias a un dibujo que le compré a Johan Trueque.

\- Me gustan.- Contestó la joven sinceramente.

Con esa respuesta, el joven vikingo sonrió. Astrid había perdido la cuenta de las sonrisas que le había visto a Hipo durante ese día. Más que en toda su vida, eso seguro. Solo sabía que, por razones desconocidas, la sonrisa tímida y vergonzosa de Hipo se estaba convirtiendo en una visión que le gustaba, tanto, como la del lirio que tenía en su pelo.

De repente, el jolgorio del Gran Salón aumentó de volumen, sobresaltándolos a ambos. La burbuja en la que estaban se reventó, y Astrid se retiró con cuidado el pasador, para poder guardarlo en la caja y rehacer su conocida trenza.

\- Creo que deberíamos guardar esto en secreto, por ahora al menos. Mocoso puede volverse muy pesado si descubre que la primera joya de mi vida me la has regalado tú y no quiero ni pensar en las ideas que podría maquinar mi madre.- Comentó Astrid con un escalofrío.

A Hipo le cruzaron las mismas ideas por su mente, con el añadido de las imaginaciones de su padre y las bromas constantes de Bocón, y se le agrió la expresión. Astrid no pudo evitar reír. Ya era hora de irse, pero Astrid no pudo resistir la tentación de bromear con él una última vez. Se acercó hasta quedar a medio brazo de distancia, por lo que Hipo la observó con suspicacia y un poco de temor. Astrid puso su mejor sonrisa inocente antes de cerrar el puño y darle un golpe.

\- ¡Ay! - Exclamó Hipo adolorido, sobándose el brazo.- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

\- Por avergonzarme. Hoy es el día en que comienzo mi camino como una guerrera vikinga, en la que empiezo a convertirme en una digna sucesora de la guerra de nuestros padres.- Contestó serenamente, antes de ponerle una mano en el hombro y atraerle hacia sí, plantando un beso en su mejilla.- Y esto, por un regalo memorable.

Astrid vio como a Hipo se le subían los colores y la observaba atónito. Sabía que tenía que largarse de allí antes de que se sonrojara ella también. Pero, en lugar de poner sus pies en marcha, posó su mano en el vientre de Hipo, que se tensó con el contacto. Tenía la piel suave y tersa, y se sorprendió al percibir la dureza tenaz de los músculos bajo ella. Esperaba que fuera blando y endeble, casi frágil.

\- Por cierto, si eres capaz de mantenerte con esta temperatura, aún descalzo y a medio vestir, quizás eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas.

Y así, dejando a Hipo con la boca abierta y casi sin aire, se marchó rápidamente de la herrería. Al pie de las enormes escaleras del Gran Salón se dio cuenta de la tonta sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. Se obligó a si misma a tranquilizarse,intentando recuperar la impertérrita y serena expresión que la caracterizaba. Las palabras que le había dicho antes a Hipo resonaron en su cabeza. A partir de ese día, se iba a preparar para ser una guerrera, la mejor de toda Mema. No tenía tiempo para esos suaves y empalagosos cosquilleos que le estaban acariciando las palmas de las manos ¡Y menos con Hipo, por Thor! Cogió un poco de nieve limpia de las escaleras y se la pasó por el cuello. Se sorprendió al descubrir lo caliente que estaba su piel y se estremeció cuando la nieve goteó, derritiéndose sobre ésta. Pero, al menos, el frío le había aclarado las ideas y podía volver a centrarse en todo el armamento nuevo que había recibido, con su serena expresión de valiente guerrera en el semblante.

Aún así, mientras subía las escaleras, no pudo evitar preguntarse que podría preparar ese año para el cumpleaños del vikingo que había dejado sobresaltado en la herrería.

**Fin.**


	2. He mele no Hipo

**He mele no Hipo**

Hipo creía que, una vez pasado el cumpleaños de Astrid, todos sus temores se esfumarían. Ni en sueños. Con el pasar de los días, las semanas y los meses, la cuenta atrás para su propio cumpleaños avanzaba y, con ella, el agujero ardiente que martilleaba en su estómago. Era difícil no tenerle miedo. Después de todo, era consciente de que su día no iba a tener el mismo efecto que el del resto de los adolescentes de la isla. Al ser el más pequeño, los había visto todos, la algarabía producida en cada una de las fiestas, y sabía que el suyo no sería igual. El hecho de ser sietemesino había hecho que todo el mundo lo mirara como el pobre cachorro débil de la camada, pero, a su vez, era el hijo del jefe, del Gran Estoico el Vasto. Su cumpleaños significaría que, por fin, el supuesto sucesor de Mema dejaría atrás la niñez y comenzaría su camino a la hombría, a la preparación, no solo de guerrero, sino también de jefe. Hipo no pudo evitar el escalofrío que atenazó todo su cuerpo, provocándole un fuerte espasmo.  
En un lugar como Mema, esa clase de preocupaciones no tenían lugar para los oídos de los lugareños. Tampoco podía decírselo a Bocón. Podía tomárselo a broma, como una chiquillería de un nervioso atolondrado; o peor aún, decírselo a su mejor amigo, que resultaba ser Estoico. Solo pensar en su padre sabiendo de sus temores le daban ganas de vomitar. Bastantes veces le había visto esa mirada seca y decepcionada en sus ojos para lanzarse con los brazos abiertos a una nueva ración. No, gracias. Por ello, la única persona con la que contaba para hablar de sus preocupaciones, aunque fuera para simplemente soltar un poco el peso que le estrujaba el pecho, era su amiga de la infancia, Dana. El problema estaba en que la muchacha vivía a varios días de distancia en barco de Mema, así que no le quedaba otra que confesar sus pesares en el papel y esperar respuesta.  
Cuando aún quedaba un mes y medio para la llegada del fatídico día, Hipo se despertó con las primeras luces del amanecer, con los sentidos tan embotados que tardó varios minutos en descubrir que estaba despierto. Le dolía la cabeza y el pecho le enviaba dolorosos pinchazos al respirar, consecuencia de los días de insomnio que le acosaban, pasándole factura. Sin ganas de nada, se levantó y vistió. Solo pensar en el calor de la fragua y el constante golpeteo del martillo sobre el metal ardiente lo ponía enfermo, pero no podía permitirse faltar. Con un suspiro resignado, salió de su habitación. No había nadie en la casa, así que no tenía que fingir tener buena cara ni obligarse a probar bocado. Lo que sí hizo fue tomar abundantes jarras de agua, esperando que el líquido frío le despejara completamente las ideas.  
Pasó toda la mañana en la herrería. Fue un día bastante tranquilo, dedicado a pequeños encargos, así que, de vez en cuando, se escondía en el pequeño cuarto que había personalizado para sus creaciones dentro del taller. Era el único lugar en el que se sentía verdaderamente tranquilo. Nadie entraba allí, ni siquiera Bocón. Si él quería algo, solo le hacía falta gritar su nombre. El hecho de que la habitación fuera pequeña y con la puerta enjuta, dentro de un pueblo de gigantes con brazos de hierro, tenía sus ventajas. Estaba diseñando un prototipo de catapulta, el cual le permitiría lanzar una potente red al aire, cuando una voz cantarina y extranjera clamó su nombre en el exterior. No tardó ni dos segundos en salir de la habitación.  
Allí estaba, apoyado en el mostrador, Johan Trueque. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que enseñaba todos los dientes.  
—Buenos días señorito Hipo.  
—Buenos días.— le saludó en respuesta, recorriendo con nerviosismo el cuerpo del hombre que tenía frente a sí.

Johan amplió su sonrisa, si eso era posible, al entender lo que el joven andaba buscando. Dejó una carta sobre la mesa y se volvió, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Espero verle pronto por mi barco. Tengo algunas cosas que podrían interesarle mucho.—dijo como despedida, antes de irse.

Hipo agradeció internamente su comprensión y la tomó. Comenzó a caminar de vuelta al estudio mientras rompía el sello de cera que mantenía la carta cerrada y desdoblaba el papel.

_Querido Hipo, _

_Te estás volviendo loco sin razón. Igual que aquella vez, en el cumpleaños de Astrid. Estuviste angustiado durante semanas y, al final, todo salió bien. Mejor que bien, en realidad. Si no me equivoco, estás angustiado por muchas cosas y las tienes tan enredadas en tu cabeza que no eres capaz de razonarlas con la mente fría. Veamos, en primer lugar, temes la reacción del pueblo. Si Mema es como me has descrito, es una tribu que adora las festividades por encima de todo, así que dudo que haya mal ambiente o que te sientas incómodo. En un día de felicidad como ese, nadie va a enviarte otra cosa que no sea buenos deseos, estoy segura de eso._

Hipo rumió las palabras de su amiga, dudoso. Le costaba mucho creer que Mocoso y los gemelos no hicieran de las suyas ese día. Aunque era verdad que siempre se trataba con cierta solemnidad al homenajeado. Actuar con malas formas en un día como ese solo lograba atraer los malos deseos sobre la isla.

_En segundo lugar, tu padre. Bueno, comprendo tu tensión respecto al tema. Después de todo, una vez hayas cumplido los catorce años, tu padre podrá empezar a formarte como el futuro jefe de Mema, algo que llevas temiendo durante mucho tiempo. Pero sé que serás un jefe fantástico. Eres considerado, amable, de fuertes convicciones. Además de inteligente e ingenioso. Puede que no seas igual que tu padre, pero eso no es malo. Tú eres tú, y eres perfecto siendo así. _

—Ojalá a mi padre también le bastara solo conmigo Dana.—susurró tristemente, antes de proseguir con su lectura.

_En tercer y último lugar, Astrid ¿Qué es lo que te asusta? Amó tu regalo. Sabes que te dije que lo haría. Si está tan anclada en las tradiciones como me has comentado y es tan orgullosa, no solo te dará un obsequio, sino que querrá darte uno que, si no tiene su mismo valor, lo duplicara. Estoy segura de que se ha estado rompiendo la cabeza, pensando en que regalarte, desde el mismo día de su cumpleaños. Lo que quiere decir que lleva meses pensando en ti._

La idea que Dana le planteaba le resultaba tan atrayente que estuvo a punto de creerla, pero se obligó a si mismo a volver a sus sentidos. Después de ese día, Astrid se había centrado completamente en su entrenamiento de guerrera, aumentando las ya amplias distancias que los separaban. Aunque sus ojos, involuntariamente, siempre la seguían, rara vez se cruzaban con los suyos.

_Estoy segura de que, según has ido leyendo, has ido contrarrestando todos mis puntos, los cuales estoy total y absolutamente convencida de que son verdad._

Hipo no pudo evitar reírse ante la particular personalidad de su amiga, tan segura, y que demostraba conocerle al dedillo.

_Por ello, creo que lo que te hace falta es un cambio de aires. Sé que no estamos en verano, pero, ¿por qué no vienes a Kahr? Nunca has visto la isla en esta época del año, así que tendrías cosas nuevas que hacer. Quizás podemos despejarte un poco esa cabeza tuya enredada de problemas, ¿qué te parece? Además, mi padre está desarrollando una serie de nuevos tratados comerciales bastante importantes. Lleva medio año repitiéndonos que es el logro de la década, así que, no creo que tu padre se resista a que aprendas las lecciones mercantiles que un suceso así te puede aportar, ¿no crees? Siempre que estés de vuelta para tu cumpleaños, todo estará bien. Así que, ¿qué opinas? _

_Espero noticias tuyas pronto, sobre todo si, en lugar de Johan Trueque, me las traes tu mismo._

Aunque Hipo era consciente de que los problemas seguían existiendo, se permitió disfrutar de la calidez que las cartas de Dana le proporcionaban. Ella era la única persona con la que podía ser sincero, completamente, sin miedo. Y era algo recíproco. Hipo estaba totalmente seguro de que, gracias a ese lazo irrompible que compartían, ambos seguían cuerdos. Releyó una vez más la oferta que su amiga le hacía ¿Se atrevería?

—¡Por Thor, simplemente hazlo!—se dijo el joven a si mismo, levantándose rápidamente de su silla, en busca de su padre.

* * *

Hipo vio como Mema se hacía más y más pequeña según el barco seguía su travesía. Había resultado extrañamente fácil convencer a su padre. Es más, lo había visto incluso feliz. Probablemente porque creía que Hipo estaba interesado en formarse como un buen jefe, investigando por su propia cuenta. Decidió dejar el tema correr. Estaba haciendo ese viaje para relajarse, no merecía la pena volverse loco dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

Solo Bocón había ido a despedirle al puerto, cosa que no le sorprendió. No es como si esperara a nadie más. Su padre tenía problemas con las extracción de piedra que estaba al otro lado de la montaña, así que había tenido que partir antes del alba para poder sacarle provecho a la jornada. Lo que sí le llamó la atención fue ver a Astrid. No estaba en el puerto, sino en el acantilado de la montaña, justo encima. Estaba trenzando piezas de cuero. Era extraño. Astrid siempre se perdía en medio del bosque para hacer esas cosas. Cuando hacía incursiones en la montaña, en busca de nuevos lugares para explorar, solía encontrársela. Se ocultaba y pasaba de largo, porque si no estaba lanzando el hacha con furia contra los árboles, la tenía siempre a su lado mientras trabajaba con las tiras. Prefería seguir vivo, gracias.

Cuando al fin llegó a Kahr, la cosa fue muy diferente. No solo Dana, sino todos sus amigos de la isla, la atolondrada Saga,el calmado Niels, y la amorosa Freya, lo esperaban ansiosos en el puerto. Apenas puso los pies en tierra, se le lanzaron todos encima.

—Yo también me alegro de veros, ¡pero me estáis aplastando! —exclamó Hipo, casi sin aire.

Todos se levantaron, riéndose. Hipo, ayudado por Niels, se irguió.

—No te esperaba hasta el próximo verano Hipo, ¡qué suerte! —comentó una voz, fuera del grupo.

Todo el mundo puso mala cara mientras Hipo buscaba la procedencia de dicha voz. Se encontró con la fuerte mirada de Camicazi centrada totalmente en él. La joven, alta y delgada, mantenía una postura erguida que la hacía ver mucho más alta y fuerte de lo que su cuerpo denotaba, mostraba una poderosa presencia secundada por su personalidad segura y con carácter. Su cabello rubio fresa brillaba con el sol, mientras sus ojos azules no le perdían de vista ni un segundo. Hipo estaba seguro de que ni siquiera pestañeaba. No sabía por qué, se sentía como una torpe oveja a punto de ser devorada por un pesadilla monstruosa.

Antes de que pudiera contestar a su saludo, Dana tomo su mano y lo sacó del puerto, casi al trote, sin ninguna explicación, siendo seguidos por el resto del grupo. Eso no evitó que la voz de Camicazi los siguiera.

—¡Estoy segura de que nos veremos pronto!

La presión de la pequeña mano de Dana se hizo aún más fiera, tirando con más fuerza de él, hasta que llegaron a un tranquilo acantilado a las orillas del bosque. Hasta que no pararon, no se percataron de lo acalorados que estaban, sobre todo Dana, que parecía faltarle el aire. Hipo sacó su cantimplora del morral y mojó suavemente el cuello de la rubia, la cual lo miró agradecida.

—No entiendo porqué nos vamos así siempre que Camicazi aparece. Nadie merece que acabes tan agotada.—dijo Hipo, mojando la frente de la muchacha, que se sentó en el suelo.

—Porque no me gusta.—refunfuñó, malhumorada.

—Desde pequeñas Camicazi y Dana se han llevado bastante mal.—explicó Freya con una sonrisa calma, acariciándole el cabello a Dana.

—¡Pero si apenas salías de casa!—refutó Hipo, sin comprender su aversión.

—No me hace falta verla. Con un par de veces me basta.—contestó Dana, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo buena que es Dana leyendo a la gente, ¿verdad?—le preguntó Niels, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Hipo observó a Dana, que continuaba refunfuñando por lo bajo y se negaba a mirarle a la cara. Suspiró con resignación. Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, para estar a su misma altura.

—De acuerdo.—comenzó a decir, logrando que Dana cruzara su mirada con la suya.—Sabes que confío en ti más que en ninguna otra tú dices que no es bueno acercarme a ella, creeré en tu palabra.

Todos acabaron sentados en el suelo, formando un círculo.

—Aún así, me gustaría que algún día me dijeras que ocurre. No entiendo por qué me proteges con tanta ferocidad de ella.

El resto del grupo cruzó miradas, sin saber si Hipo era muy lento o realmente tenía un corazón tan puro que no preveía las malas intenciones de la gente.

* * *

El tiempo en Kahr había pasado tan rápido como un huracán. Sin darse cuenta, ya llevaba un mes allí, y, en apenas una semana, tendría que volver de vuelta a casa. Había aprendido tantas cosas, disfrutado tanto, que la vuelta a Mema y lo que eso suponía parecía una neblina difusa en el horizonte, un sueño. No se sentía capaz de preocuparse cuando tenía un problema aún mayor entre manos. Por razones desconocidas, prácticamente todos los habitantes de Kahr habían caído en cama. El chamán afirmaba que se trataba de una enfermedad del invierno, pero que no era capaz de reconocer que era. Lo que más angustiaba a Hipo era que Dana había caído también. Aunque se había fortalecido considerablemente al crecer, ella siempre se había caracterizado por una salud frágil. A Hipo le rompía el corazón ver a su mejor amiga así. Le era imposible marcharse a Mema dejándola en ese estado.

Hipo tomó su decisión. Simplemente, no lo haría.

Poco a poco, la enfermedad abandonó Kahr, según el chamán, gracias a sus remedios medicinales. Francamente, Hipo creía que la gente sanaba a la fuerza, solo por no tener que tomar ese brebaje sacado de la peor de las ciénagas. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde su cumpleaños, pero poco le importaba. En el barco en el que tendría que haber partido, en su lugar, iba una carta dirigida a su padre. Por muy distanciados que estuvieran, o por muy importante que fuera la celebración del inicio a la edad adulta, le entendería. No podía permitir que Dana sufriera sola, para su padre, porque era la heredera de Kahr; para él, porque era su mejor amiga. Aún con fiebre y pálida como la nieve recién caída, Dana le dio sonriente su regalo. Lo tomó de sus manos con cuidado, desenvolviéndolo de la capa de cuero que lo cubría. Se encontró con un pequeño libro. La piel que lo cubría era suave, de color negro.

—Es un diario de viaje.—dijo, con la voz entrecortada.

La miró sin comprender, al ver que las páginas estaban en blanco, hasta que entendió lo que significaba.

—Espero que, en un futuro, me narres tus aventuras.

Hipo inspiró hondo, tratando de bajar el nudo que se le había formado repentinamente en la garganta.

—¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?—le preguntó divertido, aunque hipó ligeramente debido a las emociones que amenazaban con nublarle los ojos.- No hace falta que te las narre, las vivirás conmigo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Dana de sollozar, pero ahogó el sonido al abrazar a Hipo.

—Hipo...—lo llamó, tenuemente, casi avergonzada.

—¿Si?—le preguntó divertido. Dana se abrazaba a él azorada, con un repentino ataque de timidez. Le recordó a una niña pequeña hablando con su hermano mayor.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

* * *

Hipo sentía que se pasaba la vida de puerto en puerto. Una vez que todo el mundo estuvo mejor, fue momento de volver a casa. Y ahí estaba él, regresando a Mema sin haberle avisado a nadie. No es como si, con toda la isla enferma, pudiera enviar cartas a su padre libremente. Aún así, Bocón y Estoico estaban esperándole.

—Me alegro de verte hijo, ¿has tenido un buen viaje?—cuestionó Estoico con su característico tono formal.

—Sí, el mar estaba muy calmado.

—¿Y cómo está la pequeña Dana? ¿Ya está recuperada? —preguntó Bocón, mirándole con interés.

Hipo, en respuesta, asintió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Me alegro, ya esa niña ha tenido suficientes días en cama para toda su vida.—dijo, dándole un golpecito de apoyo en la espalda.

—Creo que es hora de ir a casa. Después de tantos días de viaje, debes estar agotado.—sugirió Estoico, emprendiendo la marcha.

Y, de esta forma, volvieron a casa. Sin darse cuenta, a Hipo se le escapó más de un bostezo en el camino. Un cansancio del que no era consciente hasta el momento hizo acto de presencia de forma abrumadora. Casi no veía la hora de llegar a su cama. Su padre, viendo su cara extenuada, le dio un débil golpe en el centro de su espalda, llamando la atención del muchacho. Estoico lo guió hasta la mesa que había en la sala y lo hizo sentarse. Le tendió un paquete, envuelto cuidadosamente en papel. En su interior había un pequeño catalejo, cubierto de piel para protegerlo. Hipo lo analizó sorprendido. Esperaba muchas cosas de su padre, pero no algo tan... científico, sino más bien combativo, como escudos o espadas.

—Era de tu madre.—dijo con simpleza, aunque, por su gesto nervioso, se notaba avergonzado de dar un regalo tan obviamente emotivo.

—Muchas gracias, papá.—agradeció de forma entrecortada.

—Bueno, sí, es hora de que... Es hora de que vayas a descansar. Has tenido un viaje muy largo.

Hipo asintió y se dirigió a su habitación. Observaba el catalejo con curiosidad. Al rozar la piel que cubría el objeto, una extraña sensación le invadió. Pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarla. Algo lo golpeó en el cuello. Vio la pequeña piedra en el suelo, que parecía mofarse de él. La cogió, molesto, cuando una segunda le dio en el brazo. Fastidiado, se alongó a la ventana, buscando al culpable, encontrándose con una sonriente Astrid, que parecía burlarse de su cara de hastío. A Hipo se le fue el malhumor al momento y la observo perplejo. La joven vikinga le hizo un gesto para que bajara. Hipo no respondió. Simplemente salió de su habitación, bajando rápidamente las escaleras, en dirección al exterior.

Astrid lo esperaba sentada en una roca, con las piernas cruzadas.

—Has estado una buena temporada fuera.—comentó, a modo de saludo.

—Supongo.—admitió, tímido.

—Te perdiste tu fiesta.—continuó, en el mismo tono suave y monótono. No sabía la razón, pero a Hipo le invadió la alerta de peligro.

—Tenía que quedarme allí. Y tampoco es que os perdierais mucho.

—Ya, Estoico nos informó sobre eso, para que postergaramos la fiesta ¿Y qué significa eso de " tampoco es que os perdierais mucho"?—con su pregunta final Astrid dejó entrever su mal humor lanzándole una mirada furibunda.

—¿Postergarla? La fiesta de la madurez no se posterga.—inquirió Hipo confuso, haciendo caso omiso a la cuestión de la vikinga.

—No se cumplen 14 años todos los días.—contestó Astrid, bajándose de la roca y acercándose a él.—Es el inicio de una nueva etapa de la vida de cualquier vikingo, no se puede dejar pasar así, sin más.

—Milady, seamos francos. No creo que a nadie en este lugar le importe mucho si paso a la edad adulta o no.

—¿Qué?

—Lo dicho. En Mema solo soy el debilucho hijo de Estoico, un pescado parlanchín. Nadie tiene lazos conmigo, así que a nadie le importo lo suficiente como para celebrar algo como esto.

Astrid parecía congelada en el sitio. No entendía de donde venía esa fría sinceridad de Hipo, siempre tan optimista y afectuoso, pero le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. A su vez, le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre.

—Tú eres idiota.—asumió Astrid, aguantando con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de soltarle un puñetazo.

—¿Perdona?

—Tú eres idiota.—repitió Astrid, aún más fuerte.—¿De verdad entiendes el significado de celebrar tu cumpleaños?

—Al parecer no.—respondió, haciendo un gesto con su mano para que hablara.

—Celebrar que has pasado a una nueva etapa, quiere decir que tu vida va a cambiar. Ya no vas a ser nunca más un niño. Tendrás que tomar tus propias decisiones. Serás capaz de elegir tu futuro, qué hacer con tu vida. En el Gran Salón se celebra que vas a dar tus primeros pasos, esperando que alcances un brillante futuro. Todo el mundo trata de atraer las mejores vibraciones para empezar esa nueva vida con buen pie. Lo que se va a festejar va a ser el mañana, tu mañana.

Hipo tomo aire, profundamente, y lo expulsó con parsimonia. Repitió el proceso, con los ojos cerrados, varias veces, hasta que se tranquilizó.

—Lo siento.—se disculpó, apenado.—Creí que, al tardar tanto tiempo en volver, no se celebraría nada. Me sentía muy tranquilo ante esa idea. Pero al oír que sí se va a llevar a cabo... Me asusté. Lo que suceda en esa fiesta será un fiel reflejo de mi papel en este lugar ¿Y si soy despreciado? Supongo que tengo miedo de enfrentarme a la realidad. Es un poco patético.

—Puede ser.—concluyó Astrid, obteniendo un suspiro de derrota por parte de Hipo.—Pero es un miedo que todos tenemos. Además, nadie te odia. Simplemente, no te comprenden.

—¿Ni siquiera Mocoso?—preguntó divertido.

—Mocoso es idiota.—aseveró la vikinga.

—¿Cómo yo?

—No.—contestó riendo.—Él es realmente idiota.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando el claro cielo, durante varios minutos.

—Gracias milady.—agradeció, repentinamente, Hipo. Tenía esa sonrisa suave y tranquila que hacía que la respiración de la joven se atascara.

—¿Por?—preguntó, incapaz de decir nada más sin que fuera evidente su repentino nerviosismo.

—Por ayudarme a ver las cosas de otra forma. Supongo que solo debo seguir adelante y enfrentarme a los retos que se me presenten.

Hipo volvió a perderse, mirando al cielo. Después de confesiones tan vergonzosas, se veía incapaz de ver a Astrid a la cara. No se entendía a sí mismo ¿Por qué le había dicho a Astrid todas esas cosas? Con Dana, vale, ¿pero Astrid? ¿La fuerte, ruda, valiente y hermosa Astrid? ¿Para que viera cuán débil era? Estaría influenciado por la falta de sueño, la nostalgia nacida por el regalo de su padre o el trauma recién revivido. Seriamente, tenía ganas de darse contra algo. De repente, sintió como algo frío y sedoso le rozaba el brazo. Se giró, encontrando a Astrid, empujándole un pequeño saquito rojo. Hipo lo tomó, sorprendido. Buscando su mirada para obtener su aprobación, lo abrió. Sacó con cuidado una correa de cuero, trenzada de manera compleja y hermosa, sosteniendo un emblema de plata. Consistía en una placa circular, con un dragón grabado en su centro. Al apreciar con detalle el regalo, Hipo no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

—¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?—preguntó la rubia malhumorada.

—Bueno, —comenzó a decir, aún riendo.—no sé si lo has hecho a posta o es pura coincidencia.

—¿El qué?

—El que me hayas regalado mi primera joya.

Astrid, recordando el pasador de cuarzo que él le había regalado anteriormente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Al principio no era, exactamente, una joya.

—¿Y eso?—se atrevió a preguntar, dejándose guiar por la curiosidad.

—Mi primera idea iba más relacionada con el collar de cuero, pero la última vez que vino Johan Trueque lo vi en su barco. Parecía tan perfecto que lo compré. Es un medallón, pero había perdido la cadena así que no podía usarse. Bocón me ayudó a limpiarlo.

—¿Dónde conseguiste ésta entonces? Tiene pinta de haber sido muy laboriosa.—comentó, analizando el detallado trenzado del cuero.

—Eso... Lo hice yo.

—¿Cómo?

—Que la hice yo.—aseguró, cruzándose de brazos.-Puedes deshacerte de ella si no te gusta. Seguro puedes hacer otra mejor.

Hipo la observó perplejo mientras las palabras de Dana resonaban en su mente: "_No solo te dará un obsequio, sino que querrá darte uno que, si no tiene su mismo valor, lo duplicara."_

—Entonces, lo que has estado haciendo estos últimos meses en el bosque era...

—¿¡Me viste!? —interrogó, exaltada y completamente sonrojada por primera vez.

—Sí, un par de veces.—respondió, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

_"Estoy segura de que se ha estado rompiendo la cabeza, pensando en qué regalarte, desde el mismo día de tu cumpleaños. Lo que quiere decir que lleva meses pensando en ti."_

Sin poder creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo, Hipo rompió a reír una vez más. Sus carcajadas eran tan fuertes que le lloraban los ojos y le costaba respirar, pero le daba exactamente igual. Astrid no le había dado un único regalo, sino dos, el medallón y la cadena de cuero creada por sus propias manos; además, llevaba meses viéndola trenzar finas tiras de cuero, en medio del bosque. Pensaba que se había convertido en su nuevo pasatiempo, pero no. Se había estado encargando de su regalo. No le importaba que fuera por el sentido de la responsabilidad y el orgullo de la vikinga. Había estado pensando en él por meses.

Astrid estaba en una encrucijada interna. Hipo se estaba riendo de ella, obviamente, y nadie se reía de ella y seguía vivo para contarlo; pero, a la vez, era muy difícil ver reír a Hipo. De por si era complicado verle sonreír, una carcajada tan alegre como esa... Era la primera vez en su vida que lo veía así. Hacía que su corazón se alterara, peligrosamente. Ella no era como una de esas tontas niñas enamoradizas que se dejaban guiar por los nublados sentimientos en lugar de la sensata razón. Pero, aunque se dijera eso a sí misma, no impedía que le cosquillearan los dedos y los labios, por las impulsivas y fuertes tentativas de tocarlo. El sonido de su risa, cálida, gorgojeante y amistosa, resultaba contagioso y atrayente. Se sorprendió a si misma riendo también. Se sentía bien. Se sentía terriblemente bien ¡Por Thor! ¿¡Qué le estaba pasando!?

—Lo siento.—se disculpó el joven, cuando al fin pudo controlarse.—Simplemente no podía parar.

—¿Qué era tan gracioso?

Astrid no había perdido la sonrisa. Era débil, pero seguía allí. Así que Hipo lo tomó como una cuestión amistosa.

—Creo que una amiga mía es adivina. Me dijo que ciertas cosas pasarían. Yo no la creí. Al parecer, le debo una disculpa.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué cosas son esas?

—Creo que... lo mantendré en secreto, por ahora.

Astrid estaba intrigada, pero no insistió. Después de todo, ese día había recibido valiosos regalos que quedarían grabados en su memoria. El sonido de la risa de Hipo destacaba entre todos.

—Milady.—llamó su atención Hipo, extendiendo el colgante hacia ella.—¿Le importaría?

Realmente Hipo disfrutaba con el humor irónico. Él podía colgarse, perfectamente, el collar al cuello sin problemas. Le estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella le había hecho en su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, lo tomó de sus manos y se lo colocó con cuidado. De camino, sus dedos rozaron con gentileza su aterciopelado cabello castaño, sus tibias orejas y la tersa piel de su cuello.

—Perfecto.—apreció Astrid, sonriendo al observar el resultado.

—Muchas gracias Astrid. Me gusta tu regalo, de verdad.—la agradeció, respondiendo su orgullosa sonrisa con una tímida.

Sinceramente, Astrid quería matarlo. La había dejado con el corazón alborotado, otra vez ¿Cómo podía actuar de forma tan atrevida y, de repente, sonreír tan gentilmente? Era una sonrisa tan pura y sincera que derribaba todas sus defensas. Y eso, era muy peligroso. Frente a esa sonrisa se volvía débil y actuaba sin pensar, por lo que dictaba su corazón en lugar de la razón. Ante su lucha interna, sus impulsos ganaron la batalla.

—¡Ay!—gimió Hipo adolorido, sobándose el brazo.—¿A qué ha venido eso?

—Eso, por tomar tu cumpleaños como algo que deben disfrutar los otros, no tú. Esto,—dio otro golpe—por burlarte de mí, y esto, —siguió, tomando su brazo y acercándole hacia sí—por tus catorce años.

Pero Astrid calculó mal la distancia y el beso que había planeado darle en la mejilla se quedó justo en el límite, en el borde de la comisura de la boca. Para obligarse a mantener el control sobre sí misma, el poco que ya le quedaba, demoró el contacto un poco más de lo necesario, pero no estaba sonrojada como un tomate al separarse de él. Al menos, contaba con eso. Comenzó a caminar de vuelta a casa hablando en voz alta, a modo de despedida.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Nos vemos en tu fiesta!

Mientras Hipo permanecía ahí, estático, con el corazón a mil, Astrid siguió su camino con multitud de pensamientos en mente. No entendía muy bien cómo, pero en los dos cumpleaños había descubierto cosas de Hipo que nunca habría imaginado, como su bromista forma de ser, su bondad o su personalidad risueña.

Ambos jóvenes, sorprendidos por las hazañas del día, miraron al cielo con el mismo pensamiento:

_"Realmente, los cumpleaños son mágicos"_

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Os traigo la segunda parte de "He mele no Astrid". La verdad es que, originalmente, era un one-shot, pero una vez escrito no pude evitar pensar en la continuación. Por cierto, muchas gracias a the-rider-sel por su review. Espero que esta segunda parte te haya gustado. También, por supuesto, a todos los que habéis leído este two-shot.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
